DemonSage Naruto
by DaakuWan
Summary: At the age of 4 Naruto meets kyuubi and finds the legendary sword So'unga. Will feature a very godlike Naruto and a 3woman harem for Naruto. First ever story!
1. The Meeting

Hi DaakuWan here...this is my first ever story so please keep keep your reviews gentle =) I have no problems with constructive critisizm but do not flame me. I'd love to know your opinion of my story so please review =)

This will feature a godlike Naruto and a 3woman relationship with Naruto. Do not suggest any as I already have them picked out. They're a secret though!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any elements from other anime/manga I use. If I did...I'd be rich,not writing stories on here, and I wouldnt have to go to school...but I don't...so...sad panda...=(

On October 10th a small 4 year old boy with blonde hair and three defined whisker marks on both cheeks was running as fast as he could. Why was he running? Because he was being chased by half of his village all with the intent of very seriously injuring him. On the days leading up to the festival of the defeat of the great nine tailed demon fox the beatings he received would be at their worst. He didn't know why he got these beatings, although he had some clues. It saddened him to no end that everyone in the village, with the exception of the Hokage and the family that owned the ramen stand hated him. When the villagers showed up they ransacked his apartment and he ran. It seemed that there were a few more ninja in the mob than usual. As he was running he tripped. Unfortunately for him the mob of villagers noticed and sped up their efforts to get to him. They finally caught him and beat him into unconsciousness.

Naruto woke up in a corridor, resembling a sewer with water dripping from the ceiling into a shallow pool of water that was ankle deep. Having no idea where he was, his mind sat to explore his surroundings. He wondered aimlessly trying to find out where he was when he came into a massive chamber which housed a huge cage. In the middle of the cage was a symbol with the word seal on it.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew what this was now. He'd known it from the villagers that spoke about the fox demon and the things that they said to him made sense now, the things that the Third Hokage told the ANBU when they said something with the word demon in it made things even more clear to him. He now understood why everyone hated him, why everyone tried to kill him and why no one would let their children near him. The nine tailed fox demon was sealed inside of him. He knew this now but he decided to feign ignorance and act as an idiot to throw people off, trying to make them see that he wasn't a monster, at least for now.

Naruto walked closer to the gate, but not too close. He saw something with a red aura come closer to the cage. Naruto's assumptions were proven correct when a massive face of a fox came into view.

_**"You have finally come child. Tell me what is your name?"**_ came a feminine voice from the cage. Naruto looked on gob smacked, the beast of death and destruction itself was being polite, he was at a loss for words. The fox seemed to notice this.

_**"What's wrong child, not what you expected?"**_ she asked. Shaking his head out of his shock he stood up.

"I didn't think you would be this polite for a demon lord. I would have thought you would have tried to have my head for being trapped here." Naruto said. A small laugh was heard from the cage.

_**"Child, I am by no means a raving demon lord hell-bent on death and destruction, what transpired 4 years ago was not my doing…or not entirely."**_ The demon explained. Naruto looked skeptical.

"If that's true then what exactly happened? Actually never mind that right now, I'll ask you later. Right now what I want to know is why you sound like a female; the stories make you out to be a male because of everything that you had done." Naruto questioned.

_**"That's very insightful of you. I am female, as you so rightfully found out. Hold on a second ,let me help you a bit, it is hard talking to a 30 stories tall demon isn't it?"**_ she asked. The massive figure of a fox blazed red and it changed into a human form. When the red glow receded Naruto could see a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair that ran halfway down her back, a fairly large chest size and what Naruto found that captured his attention the most, her eyes were an exotic blood red with a black slit in the middle. She wore a black kimono with a symbol of a fox on the front. Naruto, regardless of his age couldn't help but get a nosebleed from it, exerting a giggle from the fox woman.

_**"I'm flattered that I can get such a reaction from my container…speaking of which you never did tell me your name."**_ she said. Naruto smacked the back of his head for forgetting his manners.

"Sorry, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki…what yours?" he asked. She seemed to think about it for a moment, shock that he would ask her such a question clear on her face.

"You're the only one to ever see me…so I guess I could tell you my name. You know my title as Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox but my name is Yuki, just don't tell anyone." She said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok Yuki, I won't tell anyone. Not that it matters much; I'm leaving this village as soon as I can." Naruto told her. Hitomi tilted her head to the side a little bit, intrigued at this little piece of information.

_**"Naruto why are you leaving?"**_ she asked. Naruto looked at her with a heavy look.

"There is only so much hate I can take. I want to leave this village and go find somewhere that will accept me and not hate me for having you locked up inside me." Naruto explained. Yuki looked at Naruto for a moment before she gave a sigh.

_**"If you really are going to leave this village then I think it is imperative that you learn how to defend yourself. Also I will help you with demon powers. I have something to tell you Naruto…"**_ She told him. Naruto's face adopted a confused expression.

"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" Naruto asked.

_**"After you wake up…you'll notice some changes. Having me sealed inside you had some consequences. My youki can't work be in a human body without it slowly destroying your body. Until we made contact you barely had any of my youki moving through your body, but now that we've made contact it's going to boost up. In order for your body to adapt I'm going to have to alter your body. It's going to turn you into a Hanyou, or half demon. I'll help you learn demon jutsus and the benefits of being a half demon, Naruto, I'm not like those villagers and ninja in your village, I will stick by you, partly because I have no choice but I really do want to help you."**_ she said. Naruto did cry after that, a river of tears hitting the water on the floor.

_**"Ok kit here's what I think you should do, I want you to go to sleep and go to your Hokage and ask for a little bit of money for food, seeing as the villagers most likely stole anything and everything of value from you, and ask for help with how to defend yourself."**_ She said. And with that, Naruto slowly faded from existence.


	2. The Sword

**A/N: I currently have the story outlined till the beginning of the chuunin exams. I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update due to highschool and college classes, but I'm going to update as much as often as I can.**

**Twin Silver Dragon found an error of my information about So'unga so I corrected it, thank you =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga I use an element from. If I did, I'd be rich, I wouldn't be writing this, and I wouldn't be going to school. But…I don't…sad day….=(

Let the Story begin!

As Naruto woke up he noticed he wasn't where he fell when running from the villagers. He was in a small room that looked like a cave. The walls looked like they were made from limestone, and there seemed to be no cracks at all, which seemed odd for a cave. He looked around some more and found a trapdoor on the ceiling, which was twenty-feet above him. He assumed the villagers dumped him through there. He continued to look around and found a narrow passage way and decided to check it out. He walked along the passage way for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Finally he reached the end of the passage. It opened up to a large room. It looked a lot like the other room except there was no trap door, and there was a big stone slab in the middle of the room with something sticking out of it.

He walked closer to the slab to see that it was a long katana with a gem on the end of the hilt. He moved closer to it to see the wall behind the sword had something carved into it. Now he was only 4 years old, but he knew how to read quite well. He taught himself how to read what the villagers threw in the trash. Some of the writing was hard to read but that wasn't new to him. "**Only** **the one with the path to destroy, or the path to save can pull So'unga from his resting place. Only one with the blood of the full may conquer So'unga." **Naruto read. He wasn't sure about "_the blood of the full"_ but he was fairly sure it meant a full demon. He took a chance and turned to the sword and tried to pull it out. At first it didn't seem like he was even trying to pull it out. Then the sword's gem started to glow and the blade started to grind against the stone. Finally, Naruto gave one last tug with all his little bit of strength and the blade came free. What happened next he did not expect. The gem started glowing a lot brighter, and a tentacle like thing sprouted from the sword and wrapped around his arm. After that he blacked out and fell unconscious.

He woke up in a very strange place. He stood up and looked around to discover he was in an open field. The sky was red and the trees were dead. It stretched on like that for what looked like miles. He started wandering off in the direction he assumed was north. Hopefully he could find someone to help him get back home and find out what happened to So'unga. Eventually he found someone standing in the middle of the field. He had long black hair, elongated canines, he looked to be about 6'1" with pure red eyes. He radiated evil but Naruto needed to know how to get back home.

Naruto slowly approached the man with caution. "Hello? Can you help me? I'm kind of lost and I need to know how to get back home." Naruto said. "**Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, to my domain. You have awakened me from my slumber and I thank you for that, but if you wish to wield me, So'unga, you must pass my test." **The man now known as So'unga stated. Naruto looked shocked and confused."You're So'unga? How can that be possible? So'unga is a sword. You are clearly not a sword." Said Naruto. So'unga looked a little annoyed now. "**Yes , I am So'unga, I am the demon that resides in So'unga, and I am what gives the sword the power. My last wielder was Lord Taisho(A/N:his name won't be brought up much but this will be Inuyasha's father's name in this fic since they never say what his real name is, only his titles) a powerful demon lord, and I will not have a weakling wielding my power, if you fail my test I will crush your mind and take over your body and destroy everyone and build my empire." **So'unga said while glaring down at Naruto. Now as for Naruto, he was understandably very scared of So'unga right now, but he was NOT going to back down. He WOULD pass the test and he WOULD use So'unga to become strong. "I will take your test, and I will pass!" Naruto said with resolve, his eyes flashing sharply. "**Good, it will consist of two parts. You must show me you will not hesitate in battle. Then, you must show me you are strong enough to wield me." **So'unga declared with great force."**Let the test begin!"**

And break!haha chapter 2 cliffy! I see I only got 1 review...is it because I turned Anon reviews off?I did that so I can reply to my reviews. See the 1 review I got was very helpful and I thank you for that **Twin Silver Dragon**. So please review,but please don't flame me. I want to know what you think!


	3. The Test

**A/N: I know there were a lot of complaints about the length of chapter2, but I wanted to hurry and get the second chapter out, let everyone get a little bit of a hint of where I was going with the story. So I apologize for the length of the last chapter, but I hope this one makes up for it. Please review =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga I use an element from. If I did, I'd be rich, I wouldn't be writing this, and I wouldn't be going to school. But…I don't…sad day….=(

**Demon/Entity Speak**

_**Demon/Entity Thoughts**_

Human Speak

_Human Thoughts_

**Jutsu's**

So'unga placed his hand on Naruto's head and everything went black. Slowly he regained his sight. He appeared to be in Konoha again. He was standing in the middle of the Merchant District but no one was there which was very odd. It was in the middle of the day and the Merchant District was always busy, even at night. He proceeded to walk through the streets, headed in no general direction. It wasn't just the Merchant District, it was the entire village. No one was there. He decided to head to the Hokage building to see if the Sandaime was there or not. He finally arrived at the Hokage building to notice it was empty as well. He slowly walked to the Hokage's office to find it completely black. He couldn't see anything, but he heard something. Suddenly the lights flashed on to reveal a man holding the Sandaime against him with a tonto to his throat. The man was dressed in all black, about 5'10" with a mask on. "Take another step, and the old man dies" the man declared. Naruto struggled with what to do. He wasn't prepared for a situation like this, he didn't have any strong jutsu, and he wasn't physically strong. "Let jiji go you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

The man laughed and pressed the tonto closer to the Sandaime's neck, drawing a thin sliver of blood that trickled down. Naruto was really scared now. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want his jiji to get hurt. "Okay, Okay. Don't hurt him." Naruto bargained and backed up a little. "Good kid. Go back to playing with toys and don't mess with grown up stuff." The man taunted. Now naruto was mad. He hated to be taunted and told he wasn't old enough for grown up things. Add to the fact the man was hurting his jiji, and his anger was reaching a boiling point. "_Okay I think I know what to do. Yuki I don't know if you can hear me, but please, if you can, lend me some of your power. Help me save jiji." _At first, nothing happened and Naruto thought it was a lost cause. Then, slowly, red chakra started to leak out and surround him. The man was a little nervous about this. This kid who looked to be just a 4 year old was leaking RED chakra. That wasn't normal and he didn't like it. By now the red chakra had fully surrounded Naruto, his whisker marks grew darker and more defined, his canine's grew to look like fangs, and his claws grew longer and sharper, while his hair grew a little and gained a few black streaks. Naruto looked up **"You will not hurt jiji! I will save him, I will not be helpless, you will die for this!"** Naruto declared in a demonic voice. The man was now scared shitless. He dropped the tonto and pushed the Sandaime away from him and turned to jump out of the window, only to find Naruto in front of him, midair, swinging his claws with the intent to kill. Naruto slashed through the man's midsection, cutting him in half in a shower of blood and gore.

Naruto ran to check on the Sandaime, just to find that it wasn't the real Sandaime. The world faded black again, just to find himself back in the field. So'unga stood there clapping. "**You pass the first test young Uzumaki. You didn't hesitate for a second to kill the man who threatened your "family" and insulted you. Not only did you not hesitate, but you killed him in such a way that it showed true power. But don't think that means you pass the second test already, it just means I am impressed with your powers at such a young age. Congratulations, but now, for the second test, you must face me!" **So'unga said with an eager face. Naruto didn't look as eager. In fact, he was a little scared. Okay, he was more than a little scared, he was terrified. Killing a man who seemed to have no skill at all was no problem. Killing a demon with such power that a demon lord would use his sword was an entirely different story. But he was determined to pass his test and use him as his own. "Then let's do this! I'm going to pass your test and I will use your power!"

So'unga grinned. **"I like your attitude kid. I hope you do pass my test, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you kid. Now the rules for this test. There are no rules! Are you ready?" **So'unga asked. Naruto was far from ready, but he didn't have much choice if he wanted to pass the test. "_Yuki, please, I need all your help in this. I need to pass this test"_ Naruto thought. "Ya! I'm ready to kick your ass and use you!" He declared. So'unga chuckled "**Good, then let us begin!"** So'unga launched off the ground at a high speed and charged at Naruto. Naruto pumped up the youki he felt coursing through his body and drew his fist back and slammed it into So'unga as he got into range. So'unga tumbled backwards, not expecting the super powered punch. "**Not bad you'll have to do better than that!" **

So'unga landed on his feet and jumped at Naruto, slashing at him with his claws, cutting him across the cheek. A thin cut appeared with blood trickling from it. Naruto's eyes widened, not expecting such an attack. Naruto lashed out in surprise, the youki on his arm extending off of his arm and taking the shape of a fist and hit So'unga, making him tumble backwards again. "_**What is with that youki? How can it just change direction and shape like that? Is Naruto even in control of it? By the look on his face I'd have to say he doesn't know what's going on." **_Naruto ran at So'unga as he was recovering and swung his leg, the youki reaching further and hitting So'unga, but So'unga was prepared this time and blocked, sliding back a few feet. So'unga struck out at Naruto, hitting him, but the youki aura burned So'unga's hand. The burn quickly healed due to So'unga's high speed regeneration but it still hurt. "_**How can his youki burn me? It would burn a normal human, but my body is accustomed to youki! What is this?" **_So'unga thought. So'unga snapped his fingers and his sword appeared in a flash.

He darted towards Naruto, intending on finishing the test. The kid had already proven he was more than strong enough to wield him. So'unga slashed at Naruto, cutting through his youki and stopped the blade short of cutting his throat. "**Yield Uzumaki, and I shall spare you."** So'unga ordered. Naruto was shocked and disappointed. He wanted to win! For awhile he thought he was going to. He was winning for most of the fight as far as he could tell. But then in the span of two seconds, he lost. "I yield, So'unga." Naruto declared as he bowed his head low. "**You pass, young Uzumaki. You have shown you are more than strong enough to wield me. You are but the age of 4 and you can hold your own against me for most of the fight. I don't know what kind of power you have that you can use such youki that it has a mind of its own, but it is most powerful and as such, you are powerful to be able to use it. I grant you permission to wield me. As you grow stronger, I will teach you how to wield me. I can speak to you without you entering this place, and as such you may speak to me the same way, all you must do is speak to me through your thoughts." **So'unga told him. Naruto was beyond shocked. He had passed? But he lost the fight! He wasn't going to argue of course, it meant he could wield So'unga. "Thank you, So'unga. I will train stronger to wield you more successfully. I will train, and train, to protect the ones I love, and to crush the ones I hate." Naruto declared. "**Good, now wake up, and show all the power of So'unga, make them fear the legend of So'unga again!"** So'unga exclaimed. Then, for about the fifth time in the span of twenty-four hours, everything went black.

Naruto woke up in the cave, laying on the stone slab. The tentacle was no longer on his arm, and So'unga was laying next to him. "_Now how do I carry So'unga without having to carry it around in my hand all day." "__**Put me on your back and I'll do the rest." **_Naruto jumped, surprised, then he remembered what So'unga said about speaking through thoughts. He put So'unga on his back and he felt youki coming from the sword and then it shrunk a little and "glued" itself to his back. He let go and the sword just stayed there. "_Awesome! Thank you So'unga." Naruto thought to So'unga. __**"Ya ya don't mention it kid." **_So'unga said. Naruto Proceeded to look for a way out. After searching for a good hour or so, he finally found the exit. He followed the path until he finally found sunlight. He raced to the end of the path and found he was in the middle of the forest. He raced back to the village as fast as he could, wanting to talk to the Sandaime. He raced through the streets, ignoring the hateful and fearful glares he was receiving. He finally arrived at the hokage building, he ran through till he got to the hokage's office. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just barged in and looked at the Sandaime. "Jiji, we need to talk." The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork. "Naruto. What is it you want to talk about?" That's when he noticed the sword on Naruto's back. "And where did you get that sword?"


	4. Author's Note

I apologize for the long wait on the new chapter. I can't seem to figure out what to write. I got the first quarter wrote, then I hit a blank spot. I don't know how long it will be till I get it finished and I apologize for the long wait. I've got a friend trying to help me with it but I don't know. I'm also having school and personal problems right now so please bare with me….thank you…


	5. Sorry To Say

I am sorry to say, I will not be able to finish this story. I started it as my first attempt at writing a story, and had hoped I would do better. As such, I find myself not knowing how to continue the story, and I have no one else able to help me. I also have finals coming up, and I am really busy with my college class that I find myself without much time to write the story. I would like to ask if anyone would wish to take over writing this story? If anyone is willing to, please message me and I will give you my email.


	6. New Author

LordSlug700 has agreed to take control of this story. I thank him very much for doing this, because I would love to see the story progress, as I am unable to do it myself. So a special thanks to LordSlug700 


End file.
